Thrushpelt's Darkness
by lattesmores
Summary: Thrushpelt finds the Dark Forest and Thistleclaw shortly after being turned down by Bluestar. He finds Thistleclaw, his old friend, there and makes a deal that will change his life and heart. But when he betrays his friend and rises to be leader with a unwilling mate of Bluestar made, will the Clan be able to survive Thrushpelt's Darkness? -AU- [[POSSIBLE THRUSHCLAW/THISTLEPELT]]


Thrushpelt padded through the bracken solemnly. His green eyes drifted over the grass of a similar shade that was illuminated by the moon. The silver disc hung high overhead, as if taunting the melancholy tomcat. _I am up here and you are not_ , it seemed to whisper into his flattened ears, voice oozing with teasing joy. What was left of him now?

Thistleclaw had recently died- that had left a dent in his heart. But nothing was as sad as something that had happened even earlier. He tried to press away the memories, but hso thoughts retaliated sharply as he recalled the events from only last month. Had it really been that long? It still stung like yesterday's battle wounds.

 _Bluefur's sapphire eyes glinted in the sun, as she lay in the clearing on the warm day. Thrushpelt huffed. Now was his chance. He would make the move right now._

 _"Bluefur! Hey, can I tell you something?" The tan tom padded out, his eyes glistening. Bluefur stood, twitching her whiskers._

 _"Yes, Thrushpelt? What happened?" The she stood with a kind of strong power in her posture and tone. She had a kind of grace, something no mere creature was capable of bearing. A beauty masked by years of loss and hardship still stood out to him. She was all he had ever hoped for in a mate._

 _"Er... See, Bluefur... I kinda like you...?" Thrushpelt stuttered. "I wanna be your mate!"_

 _Bluefur stared at him dumbfounded. "Thrushpelt..." She whispered. The tom felt his heart sink. Had he been too headstrong?_

 _"Thrushpelt... I'm deputy and I want it to stay that way. I made the mistake of having a mate. You're a nice tom, but... it's not right for me. I lost my kits because I had a mate. I'd rather not, if it's OK."_

Thrushpelt gagged on his own throat, choking back tears as he recalled the event. He had pelted out of the clearing. He wasn't that mystery tom who had been so lucky to bear her kits. She shouldn't base one mate on her past losses. He stropped short.

What was he thinking? She had lost her kits! She had lost so much! And now she was Deputy- she couldn't give that up for him! But still, his heart panged with newfound rage and jealousy. That stranger tom had won her over and left him with no chances. What right did that self-destroying tom have?

Thrushpelt realized the forest had grown darker, more gray. A strange foggy smell had overtaken the normal scents. He had been pacing forward for hours, far beyond the Thunderclan border. Where was he?

" **It's very nice to see you again, Thrushpelt. How long has it been? Half a moon, correct?** " Murmured a familiar voice behind him. Thrushpelt spun on his paws to face...

Thistleclaw. His yellow eyes looked bitter and cruel now. His fur was even more ragged than normal. He grinned a fanged smile.

"Thistleclaw...? But-But how? You died in the Sunningrocks battle!"

" **The question is, why are you in the Dark Forest?** "Thistleclaw grunted. **"Not exactly Dark Forest material. I highly doubt you died so quickly after me. I would have heard all about it from Mapleshade."**

"Maple...who? What? Dark Forest? Thistleclaw, how did you get in the Dark Forest!?" Thrushpelt flexed his claws to comprehend his thoughts.

 **"A great warrior here trained me, and I was open to it no matter how wrong it was. I guess Starclan didn't like their big, strong warriors learning the killing bite."**

Thrushpelt couldn't believe what he was hearing as the tom went on.

 **"Don't be so surprised. I knew what I was getting into. But I came especially for you today! I heard your thoughts."**

"W-why are you in my head!?"

 **"Reasons."** Thistleclaw shrugged.

"So... you know about-"

 **"Yes. And I can help you. But I ask for a favor in return."**

"Favor?"

 **"Become Deputy in my place. Become leader. Don't let that wreck be Leader. She can't be."**

"Bluefur is amazing!"

 **"You still believe that, after she turned you down because of some mystery tom from another Clan?"**

"Another... Clan?"

 **"Not so defendant of her now, are you."**

"I guess not... Fine, you help me get her as my mate and I become leader to your best wishes." Thrushpelt held out a paw cautiously. Thistleclaw took it with his own, claws gripping into his flesh. He shook the paw once as strongly as he could and threw it back down to the earth. Thrushpelt retracted his sore paw.

 **"Go get your girl now."** The earth around Thistleclaw warped. Thrushpelt awoke in the moonbasked forest as dawn peaked the horizon. He darted back to Camp, his task panging in his heart like lifeblood. He had a goal- a deal. As he entered his Clan's home that would one day be owned by him alone, one thought entered his head.

 _Bluefur will be mine._


End file.
